


You're Perfect

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: He and his friends have fought the city in order to be together, but there are battles only Addison can help him fight.Zed opens up about his past with Addison in a day he was just supposed to babysit Zoey.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How have you been! It's my fist Z-O-M-B-I-E-S word. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to comment and leave any suggestions or requestes in the comment box below. Also I already thank you for any kudos left. Love you all! Have an amazing time.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxoxo

It’s been nine months since the homecoming incident. People were finally stopping to stare at her hair every single time she went out of her home. Although Zed would repeatedly say how beautiful it was, it was uncomfortable having eyes on you all the time, especially when you look back and they turn their faces away.

 

Seabrook was still a prejudice city, even after a series of campaigns pro-zombies, teaching people how much equal they were. Part of the town was engaging on this idea, defending their neighbors, tearing down the walls that once separated them, but others wouldn’t waste the chance to write down offensive comments in any space they found.

 

Addison was making sure to prevent Zed to see any of that; he already passed through enough. Sure he didn’t need protection; he could handle that, was used with it as he told herself. But, deep down, she knew how much it hurts him, how badly that messes with him. So whenever she can, she prevents him from being harmed.

 

Her parents were a different story. For them, her showing her natural hair was a way more problematic than she, dating a zombie. After meeting Zed, as he is, her parents understood why their daughter had fallen in love with him. And, although they preferred she dated a human, they didn’t impose her relationship. But the hair, it’s still a shock for them. At the beginning Addison thought of putting the wig back but, the freedom that came with taking that fake hair off was too good for her to go back, and now her white locks were as big as the hair of the wig, and she was able to get a decent haircut.

 

The truth was that, after all the revolution she and Zed started, things were doing just great. She could have proper dates and hold his hand in public, could visit his house without being escorted out by any kind of officer, and she couldn’t be happier about it because Zed’s family occupied a place in her heart she knew no other family would. She loves his father and his clumsy way and, although he could be a lousy housekeeper her was an excellent dad. Always caring for his children, educating them, the love was in his eyes. About Zoey, she couldn’t even put in words. She loved that little girl. Addison always wanted to have a sibling, but her parents couldn’t have more children, and her mother was allergic to any living animal so pets couldn’t keep her company either.

 

It was funny how in less than 2 years people she was taught to hate and be afraid of would be her family, would be in her heart. There’s only one person she wished she could have met: Claire. She was Zed’s mom. The family never talks about her, and she never forces the subject. The only time Zed mentioned her it was because a photo of her was sitting in his nightstand and Addison asked who was that beautiful woman. She never knew what happened to Claire, only that she was gone.

 

She could imagine how hard it was for Zed to bring up his mom. She remembered the tears coming to his eyes that he tried to hide from her when he mentioned Claire and how fast he made a joke to escape from that thin line between dealing with and breaking down. Her curiosity would be put aside; someday, perhaps, he would be strong enough to talk about her.

 

For now, the sun was bright outside, and it was a warm Sunday, good for a walk to Zombietown (they still didn’t change the name, but she guessed it’s all a process). Without thinking twice, she sent a message to her parents and left to a surprise visit to her boyfriend.

 

The walk took almost 30 minutes, but it passed like a rush for her. Three knocks on the door where enough for Zoey listen to her and open the door revealing the little girl covered in glitter and stickers (a present from Addison).

 

“Hey sweetie, how are you? I’ve missed you!”

 

“Hi, Addy! I’m fine!” - the little girl jumped in Addison’s neck, embracing her body with her arms and legs in a tight hug. “ Are you here to see Zed?”

 

“Huhumm. Is he home?”

 

Zoey nodded her head, but Addison could spot Zed coming downstairs to meet them.

 

“Look, I loved the glitter you gave me. I’m doing a project. Do you wanna see it?”

 

“Project! Sounds interesting. I would love too!” - Zoey put on a big smile, feeling proud to have impressed Addison.

 

“She certainly loved the glitter, my dad, not so much.”

 

Leaning in the door frame, Zed was watching the chat between his sister and his girl, grinning at how cute that scene was.

 

“Sorry, but glitter is too pretty not to be shared with the world, don’t you agree Zoey?”

 

She nodded her head, and Addison was just happy to have found a partner in the glittering world. She put the little zombie down and was quickly embraced by Zed’s arms, her head automatically rested in his chest. He gave a kiss on her forehead and Addy could feel the butterflies in her stomach. That was what she loved most about them. They didn’t need to be all the time kissing, hugging and holding hands, just being in the other’s presence was enough. Their feelings for each other were pure, pure love.

 

“What a surprise! Missing me too much I know!”

 

Addy poked him in the side but wouldn’t lie, she has missed him, but if she admitted he would never stop bugging her.

 

“I thought about we go out, enjoy the day, what do you think?”

 

“ I would love to, but I’ve to stay home and watch this little zombie here.” - by that time Zoey was already hugging his leg, preventing him from walk anywhere. - “My dad had to work two shifts today, he will be home only after 10 P.M.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“But you can stay here if you want, I mean, I would love if you did.” - Although they have been dating for a while, there were moments where Zed got nervous of asking her things, afraid of being too pushy or inconvenient. A holdover from past days.

“Yeah Addy, and you can help me with my project if you want.”

 

“I would love to stay! And of course, to help you, Zoey!”

 

Zoey smiled and let go of her brother’s leg, rushing upstairs to grab her things and put them on the living room where she and Addison could work together. For Zed, having his girl all day by his side was more than enough to keep him grinning for the rest of the week.

 

In the big dust carpet set in their TV room, Zoey spread all the supplies Addy had given to her alongside with tons of paper sheets and a rainbow of crayons. She had such a fantastic drawing for seven years old, and Addison could bet this girl would grow up as a tremendous artist. Both girls sat on the floor and made themselves comfortable and free to create any piece of art they wanted. Zed sat on the couch just observing but not without commenting in any single trace Addy put on paper.

 

After a few minutes of these critics, the human just couldn’t handle more. “So why don’t you get here “Mr. expert in any kind of art” and put your zombie artist side to work?”

 

“Uhhhh someone is challenging you!”

 

“Do you think your brother can compete with this glitter baby here?”

 

“I don’t think so. Your drawing is too pretty; my brother has clumsy hands like my daddy.”

 

Both tried to hold their laugh and failed hard. With an annoyed look but a playful one too, Zed stood up to defend himself.

 

“Now you guys are about to get burned. I’m not only going to do the best art in this house, but I’m also going to be the artist of Seabrook.”

 

Addison raised him an eyebrow, and he just couldn’t miss it.

 

“I know, I know. You've been wondering how can I be this handsome, happens to be huge of a football player and also get a picturesque view. Sorry, but is just me being me.”

 

Zoey rolled her eyes and so Addison but, as an act of rebellion, the last one stuck her tongue out to him. Zed put up his most offended expression and without any grace made a space for him and his long legs on the carpet.

 

The bet was on, and Addison could be as much competitive as Zed. Once in a while, he would sneak at Addison’s painting, just to see how bad he was doing but once she realized she would cover it with her arms afar from his curious eyes. It was true she was a way better them him at any type of manual art but it was still fun seeing how competitive she could get and she was just adorable with that wrinkle of concentration between her eyebrows. Zoey was just having fun, spreading glitter over the house not noticing the dance happening between the two love birds.

 

After a while, they were done with their works, or as the little girl would call, projects. Zoey had just painted her family (of course Addison was included), and if you put the paper under the sunlight, it would probably blind someone with its shine but still was amazing. Addison just had painted the beach of Seabrook, a mix of blue and green, it was a relaxing painting, and she was proud of her piece.

 

“Come on now Zed; it’s your turn to show your work.”

 

“Should I show you? It would be unfair ‘cause everyone here knows I’ll win.”

 

“That it’s what looser says.”

 

“Actually no!”

 

“Just show us!”

 

Zed turned the paper to reveal blobs of paint spread across the sheet without any shape at all or any making sense image. It wouldn’t be that bad if he, at least, had chosen matching colors but instead all you could see was black, dark green and some red in the middle.

 

“Isn’t it gorgeous? I’m a natural!”

 

Zoey and Addy exchanged looks and hold up their smiles in an attempt to seem professional, but in the end, they had to crack the news.

 

“Sorry bother, but it’s horrible.”

 

“What? Don’t you see the abstract art in here? It’s perfect!”

 

“Sorry babe, but it’s awful.”

 

“You guys have no sense of a real artist.”

 

“So, looks like Addy won!”

 

The girl looked at her boyfriend, and he knew what she was thinking and just smiled.

 

“No Zoey, you won. For making this beautiful drawing of your family.”

 

The little girl’s eyes doubled in size, and she just hugged both of her favorite people tight.

 

“Thanks, Addy. But is our.”

 

“You’re welco…wait, our? Our what?”

 

“You said “your family” but is “our family,” You’re in here too.”

 

Addison smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes. That seven years old just made she speechless.

 

“You know Zoey; I really love you.”

 

“I love you too Addy.”

 

“Okay girls, so….Let’s hang this in the fridge so dad can see it when he arrives home shawl we?”

 

Zoey nodded and ran towards the kitchen leaving a Zed wiping off tears of Addison’s eyes that she didn’t see coming.

 

As the day passed, Zoey found more and more activities to do with her “babysitters.” They danced, walked around the block, cooked pancakes, played at least five different board games and when it was almost 8 Zoey finally decided to watch some TV so Zed and Addison could have a break.

 

A random cartoon was playing on, and Zoey laid down her head on Addison’s lap, asking her to braid her hair because her dad only knew how to do the pigtails. As suddenly Addison started to caress the green locks the little zombie’s eyes began to close, and in five minutes she was asleep.

 

“I think she just goes out like a light.”

 

“Yeah. It was a long day. She’s not used with so many activities.”

 

“You think we should wake her and send her to bed?”

 

“No, I can put her.”

 

With gentle hands, Zed picked his baby sister, who automatically embraced his neck showing Addison that it wasn’t the first time her boyfriend was doing that. Calmly he went upstairs, followed by Addy and put Zoey in her bed, making sure to tuck her in, the night was getting really cold. (yes, zombies can get colder than they already are and they still can feel cold.)

 

From the door, Addison watched Zed plant a soft kiss on his sister’s forehead before sing a quiet song and silently left the place.

 

“You’re amazing you know?”

 

Zed just smiled, embarrassed. He’s usually cool with, but in intimate moments like that, he just didn’t know how to handle with Addison’s words.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She embraced him, and he noticed her cold arms. Being around her that much made Zed get used with her temperature, always so warm. There where a lot of thighs he didn’t know about humans but are facts he learned over the past years. Being cold for humans usually means they are sick or something and as he thought that, Addison being sick, his heart skipped a bit.

 

A brief pause here for a fun fact. Yes, zombies still have their organs and yes, they still work but at a languid pace. So his heart pumps almost nothing, but yet, if you decide to be patient, you can hear it after a while.

 

“Addy, are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Your arms. They are really cold.”

 

“Oh, it’s just the chilly weather. I will warm up soon.”

 

Zed looked at her and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her and the way she always acts, like she doesn’t want to bother anyone, and it’s tough all the time. Still, he wouldn’t ask her to change in a million years, just maybe ask her to let him help.

 

“No way, come, I will borrow you one of my jackets. It’s not that much warmer, but it’s better than nothing I guess.”

 

Addison was about to protest, but Zed had already entered his room, and she just followed. The place with dark walls, old wardrobe, and a rusty bed was a room she doesn’t visit much. Zed it’s a gentleman and prefers their dates in the TV room where they both can be seen. He likes things as clear as possible, and she just loves that about him.

 

He searches for a while until he takes a grey jumper he stole from his father’s things from the time where zombies didn’t have to where government cloths. Addison put the hoodie on, and it looked more like a dress in her than any other thing. Zed was a way taller than her, and her petite figure was lost in that big grey piece.

 

“It’s three times your size.”

 

“Yeah, it feels like a dress.”

 

“It’s cute in you though.”

 

Addison could feel her cheeks burn and a small grin spread across her face. He had the way always to make her feel amazing about herself.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Any time.”

 

“You should put something on too. I think it's like 47 degrees out there. “

 

“I don’t get that much cold you know.”

 

“Still…”

 

She had a point in her mind, and now no one could change it. Without further words, Zed turned back to the wardrobe and put on another old hoodie he had. While he was searching in the mess of his things Addison sat o the edge of his bed, feeling the thin mattress beneath her, what just reminded how apart their worlds once where. She glanced at the side and saw the picture of Claire still resting in his nightstand, just like the other time and the curiosity bubbled inside her.

She thought he hadn’t seen her glancing at the photo but he did, and he wanted to tell her, to explain everything but still hurts, poorly.

 

Gently he sat beside her and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers together. Although her skin was very white, his pale one, made hers look tanned. The silence rested for a while as they enjoyed each others presence. The breeze came through the window’s crevice and “obligated” (as if she has minded) Addison to get closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his chest. In the silence, as he passed his arms around her, she could hear, a minor sound, but it was there his heart.

 

It was slow and silent but profs that he is, in a way, as alive as her.

 

After a while, Addison realized the hour, how much late it was getting. It was past 10:30 P.M. and her parents probably wouldn’t be thrilled with her. But still, she didn’t want to leave.

 

“It’s past 10; I should go.”

  
“Already? Please….stay.”

 

“Zed…you know…”

 

“I know. It’s hard enough to get you here. You’re right.”

 

“Besides, your dad should be home pretty soon; you said he would be here by 10.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so” - Zed muttered to himself, but Addy heard.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh…nothing …I…”

 

“No, you said your father would be here 10, isn’t he?”

 

Zed saw what was about to happen and panic started to grow inside him. It was the first time he had lied to her.

 

“No…he’s not coming home tonight.”

 

“What? I…I don’t…”

 

“I just said that so Zoey wouldn’t get scared. She is glued in my dad like a sticker, every time he leaves for work she gets worried he won’t come back. I didn’t want to see her awake all night. She’s only 7. I’m sorry.”

 

Addison wasn’t mad; honestly, she just wanted to understand all the situation because, although it seemed like a minor thing, silly, she knew it wasn’t. His father never takes two shifts; in fact, he brings work home so he can spend more time beside his children. And by the pain in Zed’s eyes, she knew it had so much more behind it all.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” - Addy held his hand tighter. - “ You know I’m here, for anything.”

 

He nodded and took a deep breath. Somethings was defiantly going on.

 

“I…I’m sorry I lied to you. I promise I won’t do it again ….but…It’s just hard to talk…”

 

“Hey. I’m not mad at you Zed, and I don’t want to push you. Just know that I’m here, for anything.”

 

“Yeah, I know! Thank you. I …I know I have to talk about it, I need to. It’s consuming me…but you have to go so I….”

 

“No. I don’t have to. I don’t mind a lecture; I mind to hear from you. I want to hear from you.”

 

She glanced at him with her big blue eyes, and he felt naked like she could read every single part of him, parts even him doesn’t know.

 

“This time of the year it’s always hard, especially for my father. Zoey, she was too young to remember, it’s been 5 years now, so we try to keep her distracted, so she doesn’t suffer for something she doesn’t remember.” - He closed his eyes for a moment, and Addy stroked his arm gently, a way to assure him she was there. - “My dad, he takes the two shifts to stay away from the house, to clear his mind. At first, I used to get so mad at him, feeling like he abandoned us, but this place is a constant reminder and me, and Zoey, it’s too much, I see it now.”

 

“Your father loves you Zed. I can see it in his eyes.”

 

“Yeah, I know it. Back then I was just selfish, I said pretty bad things to him, and I regret them every single day, and, although it doesn’t justify, I was mourning too.”

 

“I’m sure he forgave you; don’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

He nodded and put a small smile on his face for her.

 

“It’s Claire, isn’t it? -“ He nodded and looked away, straight to the picture of them. - “What happened? ”

 

“It was an accident. My mom used to work at the same factory as my father. She worked at the east side, an older part of the place, near to a laboratory which worked with explosives for Seabrook’s coal mine. Something went wrong, she couldn’t make it in time and the build… collapsed. Other 12 people died that day.”

 

He was trying to hold it, as much as he could, but he could feel his inside broke into pieces.

 

“They rebuild the place but relocated the reminiscent employees. My father got a little promotion and an indemnity, that was all.”

 

“I’ve heard of this accident, but I didn’t know…I’m…I’m so sorry Zed.”

 

She enveloped his body with her arms and hugged him tight; it was the only comforting she knew.

“So, every year, this day, my dad goes burry himself at work, and I watch Zoey and distracts her and myself. When she asks I don’t know what to say so I just play with her for a while and she forgets, I just wish she could have to know our mom better.”

 

“I know she was an amazing woman. I wish I could have met her.”

 

“She would have loved you, Addy, I’m sure of it!”

 

Addison smiled and saw a one appearing in his face too.

 

“I think she would be so proud of who you’re becoming, for what you’ve done and how you’re changing our world.”

 

“I think about it every day. I hope I’m up to her expectations.”

 

“I know you are. You and Zoey.”

 

“She’s just like our mom. Even the way she eats, it’s the same.”

 

“I think you should talk to Zoey, tell her more about her mother. I know that pain will come along, but it will also make her feel complete, to understand who she is and how wonderful she can become.”

 

‘You’re always right aren’t you?”

 

Addison grinned, and Zed could feel the joy returning.

 

“Thanks for sharing this with me Zed. It means so much to me I…”

 

“You are everything.”

 

And without she expects he kissed her softly. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and his hand on her hair. She loved him without a doubt. He was the one and always would be.

 

They broke apart, and Zed planted a kiss on the top of her head. She felt the world becoming more beautiful. They could be young and certainly had a lot to fight for, a lot to change but, if meant having Addison by his side it was worth it. For her, he would fight anything.

 

She just felt the same way.

 

It turned out that Addison’s parents had an emergency night meeting in the city hall and she stayed in his house until morning, sat on the porch, watching the sunrise embraced by Zed’s arms. When his father arrived, he just hugged him as tight as he could and made breakfast for them.

 

A few weeks later, when Addison came to his bedroom to borrow his hoodie again, she saw a picture of her besides the one he was with his mom. A photo of Zed and Zoey and one of the four Necodropoulus.

 

Zed started to talk more about Claire, especially with his baby sister. Even his father was more open to sharing his memories of youth and how crazy he and his wife were.

 

Yeah, things were changing. Zed passed thought much, he handled much and Addison would always try to protect him from things, but she knows how strong he is.

 

Zed was just happy. Sure there were things he would have to fight. Wounds that were still healing, but, with Addison besides him he could do anything. He would always protect her, always be there for her as she was for him. They loved each other, and that was more than enough to know it would last forever.


End file.
